


The Perfect Date

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Eugene is Best Boyfriend, F/M, Rapunzel is adorable!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: Eugene plans the perfect date for him and Rapunzel, but things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: NewDream, Rapunzel and Eugene
Kudos: 18





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second NewDream fic!!

Eugene is so excited for their date. He got a rowboat ready and brought a picnic basket. Eugene looked at the boat, making sure everything would be perfect for their date. He wanted the evening to go perfect. Rapunzel had such a rough week lately with fulfilling her citizens’ requests, he thought she could use a break. And sailing around the river and admiring the forest was the perfect way to do so. And it was going to be just them and no one else. Eugene told Rapunzel to meet him here by the docks as soon as the sunset came. And there she was!   
Her beautiful brown hair shone as the sun set below the horizon. Her eyes glimmered, putting Eugene in a trance. Love struck, he sighed when she walked down the concrete smiling her precious smile. Eugene looked at her in awe.   
“Hi Eugene.” Rapunzel spoke softly, her voice happy and filled with love. Everytime she looked at her G Bug, her heart fluttered.   
Rapunzel rubs her hands together, slurring her words, “Sooo, what evening do you have planned for us?”   
Eugene chuckled, “Milady,” he bowed and held his hand out, “Are you ready to join your shining Captain in armor on a nice boat ride through the streams. Rapunzel's eyes sparkled as she looked at the rowboat. She placed her hand on her chest, “Eugene,” The sight of the boat was breathtaking, “It sounds so perfect.” She smiled at him. She took Eugene’s hand and sat in the boat. Eugene followed after.   
Rapunzel plays with the water with her hand, “Oh it feels good to get away from the castle and subjects a bit. Not that I don’t enjoy listening to silly requests like ‘ugh this guy keeps stepping on my lawn and ruining my grass,’ and ‘the violinist keeps criticizing my criticisms arghhhh.”   
Eugene rested his face on his hand as he watched his wife mimic her royal subjects’ demands.  
He chuckles, “Alright sunshine, let's get the perfect date started!”   
“Perfect date you say,” Rapunzel teased him, “And what is your idea of a perfect date?”  
Eugene just smirked and played along with her game, “Well we are going to row near the forest and watch the pretty sights.” Eugene said as he rowed the oars in the river, sending the boat off to a gentle start.   
“And the rest of the elements of the date is a surprise.”  
“Alright G-bug.”   
“Yea alright keep calling me that nickname,” Eugene’s voice rose as he looked behind him so he could see where he was going. They finally came near the forest and took in the breathtaking sight of the woods. It was so pretty at night and the trees looked as if they were glowing in the dark. A swarm of fireflies flew in above the boat.  
“Don’t you just love how the fireflies glow in the dark.” Rapunzel said resting her head on the rim of the boat. She could see the reflection of the fireflies in the water. She played with the water and reacted when there was an actual firefly in the water, “Oh, sorry.” Rapunzel giggled. A group of the fireflies flew in a circle above Rapunzel’s head, “Look Eugene a glowing crown!”  
Eugene smiled. Rapunzel loves fireflies and admires the way they glow in the night. She always referred to them as the “nightlights”.   
“Okay Rapunzel, I have another surprise,” Eugene looked under his seat and stowed away the picnic basket.   
“A picnic basket! A picnic on a boat ride. Wow you really went all out.” Rapunzel opened the picnic basket and took out a couple of sandwiches from the basket and handed one to Eugene. He took a bite.   
A few of the fireflies flew into Eugene’s face. At first he thought it was cute, “Okay, alright.” More of the fireflies flew around him. He put his sandwich down. Eugene lost his patience, “Okay! Enough!”   
Rapunzel shook her head and looked at the view. A boat ride with Eugene, a picnic on the boat, what could be more perfect? Rapunzel looked at the basket and spotted a cupcake, “You even packed cupcakes!” She licked the frosting, “Mmmmm.”   
“Well I know how much you love cupcakes,” Eugene said with a little angry tone, still waving off the fireflies. He picked up the oars to resume rowing. He had another special surprise for Rapunzel waiting by a spot in the woods, just by the waterfall.   
He had asked Kiera, Catelina, Varian, and Lance to wait by the forest and release lanterns of their own designs in the sky. They just had to wait for the signal.   
The fireflies still bugged him and Eugene stopped rowing the oars. He groaned.   
“Uh Eugene?” Rapunzel expressed concern.   
“Yes,” Eugene tried not to sound annoyed but he couldn’t help it. This was where the guys were waiting and they were waiting for Eugene’s signal. 

_______  
Varian, Lance, and the girls spotted the boat by the river, “Look! It’s them!” Okay everyone ready the lanterns.” The group held out their lanterns ready for takeoff, but Eugene did not give the signal.   
Lance said, “What is taking him so long?” They both waited with lanterns in their hands, bored. 

_______  
The boat came near the waterfall. Rapunzel glanced around and spotted it. She gasped, “Uh Eugene! Maybe you should give me the oars!” She looked at the waterfall and horror.   
“No! Hold on!”   
“Eugene!”  
“Almost got rid of the last one!”  
“Eugene!”  
“What!”   
Rapunzel pointed at the waterfall.   
“Eugene’s eyes widened, “Oh boy!” He flicked the one firefly from his face and took the oars immediately. He rowed as fast he could away from him but the current they rowed in was too strong.   
_______  
A firefly flew right past Varian and Lance, smacking the tree, “Dumb firefly,” Lance said, deadpanned.   
Varian walked over to look through the trees and saw Rapunzel and Eugene’s boat. They were headed towards the edge of the waterfall! “Oh no!”   
“NOOO!!” The group screamed in horror as the boat fell down the waterfall.   
“Come on we have to go find them!” They all picked up the lanterns, and a special bag Varian brought down the cliff. 

________  
Eugene held on to Rapunzel as they fell down, Rapunzel opened her eyes and realized the waterfall was not exactly a waterfall, but more of a waterslide. Their boat slid left and right, bumping into rocks. Rapunzel laughed, she was actually having fun, “WOO-HOO! Come on open your eyes Eugene!”   
“Uh no, I prefer to keep them closed,” he said holding on to his wife in fear. Their boat slid fast down the river and made a big splash as their boat finally calmed down. Rapunzel is exhilarated and completely wet, “Wow...that was…that was such a rush! Didn’t you think so Eugene? Eugene?” Rapunzel’s voice filled with worry, watching water droop from her husband’s hair, but that wasn’t the only thing drooping on Eugene.   
He sighed, “I just, I just wanted this to be perfect. I had it all planned. A ride along the forest, a picnic in the boat, and I even had our friends in the forest waiting to release lanterns up in the sky.”   
Rapunzel softly spoke, “You did all that for me?” Rapunzel tenderly smiled.   
Eugene looked at her, still sad, “It was supposed to be the perfect date.”   
Rapunzel brushes his droopy hair out of his face, “Oh Eugene. Every date we go on is perfect no matter what you do.”  
“Really?”   
“Yes. And you know why?” Eugene shook his head.  
“Because I know I get to spend the date with you. As long as I’m spending time with you, it’s always a perfect date.” Rapunzel kissed his cheek. Eugene smiled. She rested her head on his chest.   
Four lanterns rose to the sky, and Eugene smiled, “Ahem.” He looked down at Rapunzel and she opened her eyes and saw the lanterns. Her eyes sparkled, “Oh my gosh!”   
Eugene looked to the forest and saw his Kiera and Catelina smiling, and Varian and Lance giving a thumbs up. Eugene smiled back mouthing “thank you.” Eugene rowed the boat to land, and helped Rapunzel out. Their friends came out.   
“Awwww you guys this was so sweet.” Rapunzel squealed.   
“Psst,” Varian was waiting by the trees, signaling Eugene to come. He was holding his bag and pointing at it. Eugene ran over to him, “You got it?”   
Varian put his hand in the bag, pulling out a circle constructed by sticks with glowing dots on it. It was a glowing crown. “It took a while to match the lighting of the fireflies but here it is.”   
“Wow! Varian it looks amazing! Thank you so much for helping out!”   
Varian chuckled, “Well it was a fun idea you had! Plus it was fun studying the fireflies.” Eugene gave him a hug and walked over to Rapunzel.   
“Rapunzel, here’s my last surprise.” He showed her the crown, and Rapunzel’s eyes sparkled in the glow.  
“Eugene, that is the most beautiful crown I’ve ever seen.” Eugene placed the crown gently on her head. And Rapunzel twirled around, “It’s a nightlight crown!” A couple more fireflies swarmed around Eugene and he tried swarming them away, “Oh come ON!”   
Rapunzel kisses him on the cheek. Eugene smiles. This date could not have gone more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the one that ended up more challenging to come up with, but I ended falling in love with it!!


End file.
